The Embarassing Photograph Playfulness
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Leonard/Penny fluff I wrote for some friends who need it. No spoilers, just a fluffy little ficlet.


**So I was on another site last night, and we were talking…thinking about…uh…well, long story short, we needed some fluff. This is dedicated to **Haley**. This is most definitely NOT the best thing I've ever written, but I hope I didn't do too badly.**

Leonard nudged the door open and stuck his head inside. Penny was standing at her kitchen counter, drinking orange juice from the carton and flipping through a large binder. Leonard slipped inside and eased the door shut. "Hey."

"Hi!" She smiled cheerfully at him and continued to flip through the binder.

"Whatcha doing?"

"My nephew is doing a project in school, and he needs pictures of his family." She turned a page. "I need to send him one from when I was little, and one fairly current." Penny put a finger on a few photos that were on the counter. "Here's a few I'm thinking of. What do you think?"

Leonard picked them up. The first two were school pictures, fifteen year old photographs that showed a pretty little blonde girl in braids, smiling that slightly awkward, forced-school-picture look. Leonard set them down and looked at the third picture. It made him smile immediately. The photo showed Penny, about four years old, standing in a field. Clad in overalls and a light green shirt, she was pointing at something off camera, the still frame of her face capturing this little Penny forever in laughter. She looked like such a happy, carefree girl, too young to know that her father had wanted a boy. Looking up, Leonard saw Penny watching him, smiling. He smiled back and looked at the two remaining photos. One was Penny sitting on a fence looking at chickens, and the other was her when she was about twelve, sitting on the grass with a toolbox next to a tractor. Leonard picked up the third one. "This one."

"Okay." She took it from him and slid it into an envelope addressed to a Nebraska address. "Now to find a current. Or at least one where I look like I do now."

Leonard took another album and flipped towards the back, figuring the most recent pictures would be there. The first one he laid his eyes on made him burst out laughing. Penny was about fifteen or so in the picture, dressed in a cheerleader's uniform and charging toward the camera. Her eyes were piercing through whoever held the camera, and her lips were pulled back as if she was yelling. She looked absolutely _furious_.

Penny noticed what he was laughing at, and a semi-horrified expression came over her face. "Don't look at that!" She tried to cover it with her hand.

Leonard was amused. "Care to share?"

"Valerie. She noticed me and Anna doing this stupid dance to a song that was popular around that time, and the big ol' slutbag started taking those. I noticed, charged her, and wrestled the camera away. Gave her a big black eye, too! Didn't go away for a long time," she added, proud of herself. Leonard smiled. "Then how did you get this picture?"

"I brought the camera home intended to go all Nebraska on it, but before I had the chance my mother found it and developed the film. So…I kept it for a laugh." She forced the album closed and pulled his hand out from marking the page. "Stop laughing, Leonard!"

"Sorry," he said, trying to contain his chuckling. It was pointless.

Penny pulled the album away from him. "Shut up. Not like you don't have any embarrassing…oh!" Her face brightened. "I bet you do!"

Leonard saw the mischievous look in her eyes and tried to catch her around the waist as she darted past. She was too quick for him, and he found himself holding air as she flung open the door and scooted across the hall. Leonard chased after her, both of them giggling, but she was more agile than he and took the turn into the hallway much quicker. He reached his bedroom to find her bent over his shelf, her head moving slightly from side to side as she scanned it's contents.

He came up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her back from the shelf and holding her against him. She struggled. "Let me go!" He wiggled his fingers, tickling her, and she shrieked with laughter. "Stop it!"

"I'm not letting you find all of my embarrassing childhood memories," he said with a grin. He knew that she wasn't really trying to get free-if she really wanted she'd be able to get away in a second-but she continued her playful struggle. Eventually, he knew, she would tire of the game, wiggle free, and find his pictures…and now that he thought about it, Leonard realized that there _were_ some pretty embarrassing ones in that box.

He spun her around to face him and put his lips on hers. This always distracted her. She playfully tried to get free for a moment more, and then she relaxed, deepened the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his neck

Problem solved. For now.


End file.
